Audio-video synchronization refers to the relative temporal alignment of audio streams (i.e., sound) and video streams (i.e., images and/or content) during creation, post-production (mixing), transmission, reception, and play-back processing. Audio-video synchronization techniques may be used in television, videoconferencing, or film because audio-video synchronization can affect a person's perceived quality of media containing audio and video data. Audio-video synchronization techniques may consume large amounts of computational resources to be operationally effective. Consequently, some possible audio-video synchronization techniques remain sub-optimal.